I'll be home for Christmas
by louloulicious37
Summary: Robert Pattinson only needs one thing for Christmas. Kristen Stewart. He leaves London on Christmas to see her. ONE SHOT! Christmas treat!


ROBERT POV:

"So, you excited for Santa to come?"

She laughed her magical laugh, "Of course I am, Flippy!"

I sighed at the ever so annoying nickname.

"Kristen, I miss you."

She was silent for a moment. "I do too, Rob."

I looked down the hall into the living room where all my family sat. It was Christmas Eve morning, and I only wanted one thing. Kristen.

"I mean," she coughed, "with you being one of my best friends and… all…"

_Yeah, if only I was more…_

I chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah."

Silence fell between us. It wasn't awkward, but it felt like she didn't want to talk to me.

"Um, well, I got to go. My mom is calling for me. See you soon… I guess…"

Kristen sighed on the other line and sniffed. Was she crying?

"Yeah, okay Rob. See ya." _Click._

I closed my eyes from preventing the tears to fall down my face. I put the phone gently on the table and walked into the living room.

My sister, Lizzy, looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, "Are you… okay?"

I nodded and sat down.

My mother knew what was going on. I guess she always clued on that I loved Kristen.

"You miss her don't you?" she whispered as she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"No."

"_Oh please! _You can't lie to us…" Victoria blurted out, "We all know how head over heels you are in love with her."

I scowled and looked down at the floor. I hate being the youngest.

Both Lizzy and Victoria were there with their boyfriends. And I came up empty handed.

I didn't bother asking Kristen to come with me. I knew she was going to go to California with her family.

But I couldn't help but say that I missed her.

I hadn't fucking seen her in weeks, and I thought that Christmas was going to bring us together. Isn't that what it's supposed to do?

"ROBERT!" my dad was yelling.

I looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"We were calling your name for ten minutes. Are you okay?"

I looked down again, "No."

He stared at me for a moment, "Do you need a ticket to…?"

I looked up and smiled, "To California!"

"Right away, son." He got up and ran to the computer, printing off a one way ticket to where my true love was staying.

"What?! He's leaving?" I heard Lizzy ask my mother behind me.

I turned around quickly, "Nope, I'll be back by tomorrow night, I promise."

I hugged my family and packed up a small bag of essentials.

As I walked down to my car, I heard my mother yell behind me, "Bring back your girl Robert!"

I laughed and quickly drove off to the airport.

* * *

KRISTEN POV:

I stared out the window as the rain poured down around my house.

I _was _hoping for a white Christmas. Hah. Well I guess you never really get what you wish for.

Just like when I wished I could be with Robert for Christmas. Never do I get what I want.

"Kristen?" I heard my mom say from behind me.

I looked at her with dead eyes, "What."

"Honey, its Christmas Eve! Cheer up." She smiled.

I sighed, "I can't."

She rested her hand on my shoulder. "I know you miss him, honey. But you'll see him soon, I promise."

"Yeah, maybe." I stood up and walked over to the door. "I need some air."

"But it's 6 o'clock! It's getting dark outside." My mom bit at her nails.

I chuckled lightly, "It's okay, I'll stay on the steps."

I walked out the door and slammed it shut behind me. I sat down on the cold wet stairs and buried my face into my hands, letting the tears run through my fingers.

That's when I heard loud footsteps walking across my pavement.

I looked up to see _my _Robert walking towards me.

"Kristen?" he smiled.

I looked down his wet clothes, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" he paused and looked down at his feet, "I don't know. I guess... I missed you too much."

And with that I jumped off the steps and pulled him into me for a bone crushing hug. I let the rain fall down on me as I buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"I'm glad you came. I missed you too." I smiled into his warm chest.

He pulled back from me to look me straight in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to me as I pressed my cold lips against his.

His hands wound around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I love you." He moaned against my lips.

I pulled away and smiled the biggest smile I could possibly make and hugged him closer.

"I love you too."

As those four words fell from my mouth, I opened my eyes to see white snowflakes falling down from the sky.

I didn't even realize that it was cold out, with Robert's warm protective arms around me.

He chuckled at the snow, "Hah, well you don't see that everyday."

I kissed him again hard on the lips. Sadly, my mom interrupted us by bursting through the door.

"Robert! Kristen! Get in! It's freezing outside!"

I giggled against his lips as he picked me up bridal style and walked up the front door.

"Thank god you came Robert," my mom said as we got inside, "I was starting to worry about her."

I blushed bright red and dragged Rob into the living room. I pushed him down on the couch and cuddled in close to his chest. He draped a soft warm blanket over the two of us as we stared at the beautiful fire burning in the fire place.

_THE END _

_------------- -_

**Haha, so yeah. That was my great Robsten one shot for Christmas!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE [:**

**Please review!**


End file.
